Twisted facade
by paniq in love
Summary: Ron and Hermione are they going to be together or is Draco going to ruin Ron and Hermione's whole future together by stilling Hermione's heart and or will Ron stop him? And Hermione is she is her heart ready to get broken again?
1. Welcome back suprise!

**I didnt know how to start this or who to write about but i think its a goo start

* * *

_Chapter 1 Welcome back suprise! _**

" OHH shut up!" hermione whispered into Ron's masculine shoulder and he pulled her in closer.

"I've missed you too. And you didn't even here the whole story." Ron through back at her.

"Honestly I don't care," she said leaving Ron's arms that she wanted to stay forever in order to hug Harry and Ginny.

Ginny grinned at Hermione as she was pulled back in to Harry chest by her waist.

" You two go grab a booth me and 'Mione will be right there!" Ginny told her brother and Harry. After a minute they reluctantly left.

"So Ginny when did you begin seeing Harry?" squeaked hermione excited for her best friend after all Ginny had only had a crush Harry forever.

"Well after the war this summer Harry came to stay with us since there are still a few rouge death eaters and he couldn't quite defend himself without using under aged magic. So then one day I was just totally lost about everything crying I'm not happy to admit I my room and I guss Harry heard me from upstairs in Ron's room and came to see what was wrong after I called down a little we began talking again we started seeing each other a little and a little more often over the weeks then one day nothing special unparticularly we were walking through the field and he stopped us and looked at me stared in to my eyes farther than anyone else ever had and told me I.. I ment the world o him and he loved me soo much but more than a little sister ann…and … well and then he kissed me….and I don't know a little bit at a time after that but it is just like waking up in a dream everyday I mean he's really mine after all these years mine!"

"I'm so happy for you Gin!" Then she hugged Ginny.

"Well speaking of being happy why don't you just ask Ron out I mean he does absolutely love you.. Like you love him" Ginny nugged Hermione.

"He does not Ginny knock it off"

"I've personally heard him say it to himself in his sleep, I've read it in papers he forgets to pick up off the ground by his little trash can and throw away and well me and Harry were talking about it and he says that after you write Ron back he doesn't stop talking about you until the next letter comes. And then some until you come around and he hides his little secret a little better its practically plastered on hi forehead so don't you act like he doesn't and you don't act like every time he smiles you cant breathe I know you do I see it happen you two just click!" She stopped and looked Hermione in the eye outside of the cabin the boys had picked out. "Just think about it" was the last thing she said before opening the door.

"So Harry how was your summer?" Hermione asked once they had all sat down.

Harry answered by pulling Ginny closer to him and smiled, "Wonderful!" Then his lips met Ginny's.

"Bloody Hell you to keep it in your mouths for ten minutes," Ron said and turned to Hermione and smiled jokingly, "and how was your summer?"

Hermione forgot how to talk as she stared at Ron but Ron smiled at her because he didn't even notice how long it took her to answer because he was studying her lips the same lips he has wanted to kiss for so long. And even by now she was used to almost everything about him but sometimes that didn't mean occasionally she didn't refall in love with him.

"It was really great I got to go to Paris and .. I got you all these" she pulled out a satin gloves for Ginny a scarf for Harry and an eared beanie for Ron, " I wasn't really sure if you boys would like always matching in our Gryffindor get up" and then she smiled and Ron smiled back.

"Thanks so much 'Mione" next to him Ginny and Harry were kissing again. Hermione blushed.

"Do you wanna go find something to drink? Get the Heck outta here." Ron gestured beside him.

Hermione nodded and couldn't wait to slip out behind him and get out of there or really just away from her friends. She loved both her friends very much but this was too much for her to handle. And plus a little free time with just Ron was a huge bonus.

Once they found something to drink and a quiet place to sit down the ,seats facing each other, they made there way toward them Ron began talking as they arrived at there new seats.

"Hermione there is something I have been wanting to tell you for such a long time" Ron started right as the train was suddenly stopped.

Hermione was thrown down by the sudden impact and her drink flew all over her and the blond boy behind her that she didn't even know was there.

"Ohh God I'm so sorry." started the blonde boy as picked himself up and offering his hand to Hermione. She reached for it but then the boy looked up.

Her jaw dropped "Draco?" She almost pulled her arm back but he grabbed a hold of it and he began helping her up.

There was a scar on his left eye that led to the bottom of his ear that hadn't been there last year.

"Hermione I'm sorry about that.. I was just on my way to get something to drink would you like me to give you some more?" Draco picked up her cup, "Or you can come with me I know I've done nothing to earn your trust and I don't want you to think I've poisoned you". He was drenched in her pumpkin juice but he didn't seem mad. Then he smiled it was a real smile but somehow very timid compared to anything she'd every seen him do.

"Hermione are you okay?" Ron's voice brought her back to reality.

"Yes, Ron" Hermione stopped to think about Malfoy's offer, "I'll be right back I going to get more pumpkin juice with… with Draco and clean up."

Hearing Draco's name Ron stood up and got a good look at the boy the stood next to Hermione sizing him up. His hair wasn't as pale and his eyes were more blue he looked so different than last year yet still you could see it was still Draco Ron chose his words carefully not wanting to anger Hermione and Draco looked so uncomfortable, "Is he causing you problems 'Mione?.

"As a matter of fact he's not Ron so stay here I'll be right back I promise" She looked at him and smiled. He smiled back she would be angry he knew if she didn't listen to her but he also didn't want her to get hurt and knowing he could of stopped Draco before he hurt her and he still had something to tell her.

After a few seconds Ron took a deep breath and sat down to watch Hermione walk toward the front of the train with Draco Malfoy.


	2. nothing but the whole truth

Hermione was amazed at what she had just done.. Was Ron probably about to tell her he loved her .He had sounded so serious. But then Draco was so unexpectedly nice and scare and the timid ness made it impossible for her to say no to him she was curious about him. Wasn't it just last year he would have bent over backwards to hurt her and the boy who always stuck up for her she had just been so rude to…. But there was something about Draco now he wasn't usually pale but was darker a lighted radiated from him like happiness she was curios to find out more.

He also looked more beautiful than she could ever guess he could pull off when he wasn't so terribly pale.

"Why, wha-…. Draco what's so different about you?" Hermione couldn't find the words she was looking for. She watched as Draco got them both a cup of juice

"What is it you mean Hermione?" he asked and sounded truly inquisitive about his question not just mocking her like she expected him to. He sat them down at a booth near the front of that railroad car in a corner.

" I'm not sure you helped me, called me by my name, you look different carry yourself like a regular human. Last year you would have never done any of that" she stopped and took a sip of her newly filled drink in her hands.

Draco's eyes dimmed almost closed completely in a second but then it was gone a hint of fear and sadness filled them and he look at his hands, "Last year a lot of things changed a lot happened and I can truly say I'm not proud of a lot of it" he paused as he felt his scar, "but other things have blessed me."

"I thought you didn't like mudbloods?" Hermione blurted out and couldn't wait for him to answer this question would tell her if he had truly changed.

Draco sat there his eyes showed almost every emotion you could show in them all the dark emotions anyway as the summer's events replayed in his head and he began the best he could.

"You have probably heard Lucius Malfoy. Er- …. My father died. A lot of people were happy I mean he was a huge death eater and horrible dark arts owed man. But—I was happy for another reason. He was not very pleasable in any degree of my life he viewed me as an overall failure threw my whole life…. So I vowed when I came to Hogwarts I would live up to his standards the best I could to please him …and still nothing…. I did what he considered how I should be," He added almost playfully trying to flip Hermiones frown, "I wasn't always that horrible you know… I was very nice before Hogwarts.. He thought that purebloods were the only ones I should associate with so I had to constantly look down upon others because that was the only thing that would get me even the slightest of affectionate glances by him…. Often though it just wasn't enough and no matter what I did I was useless to him and he had an anger like Voldemort himself." He paused pain streaked all though his voice he wanted to stop before he completely lost control but he knew if anyone deserved the truth it was Hermione the one he used to abuse to get attention from his father he took a deep breath in before collecting his composure he had ran through this in his head a million times practiced on what he would tell her and began again, "He beat my mother when I was young god only knows why she stayed with him. But when I was old enough he turned on me and all through school I tried to stay here instead of going back to the manor during break because I knew he could easily kill me if I wanted ….but then I feared for my mother and how she was doing so I would go back for her…. or I probably… would have the headmaster let me stay summers to. The last time he went to far with the _Cruciatus Curse __I remember screaming begging him to stop on the floor he was smiling looking pleased like the only thing I did for him was this giving him delight in my fear and pain. I realized how much I wanted him dead and I needed to get my mother away but I didn't know if I was honestly going to live he seemed so lost this time….. like he wanted to end me in the most inhumane way possible I kept hoping the next thing he spoke was the __killing curse__ but it never came_. Finally it split me open and I thought it was finally over it was going to really tear me apart and then he stopped and … and you want to know what he did."

He glanced up at Hermione meeting her shocked stare for the first time, "He laughed at me old me I deserved it and I needed to shut up and learn my place and kicked me in my face. I was there for awhile but after what felt like forever I got up enough energy to crawl to my room barely making it I slept on my floor.. I had only gotten my door closed for what felt like days I lost consciousness finally when I woke up I was able to stand up and cleaned myself up. I limped to the front room and found my mother crying and I thought maybe she thought he'd killed me and then she looked up and told me he had died in a battle a day before I had never been so happy in my life and I wasn't even ashamed I new I hateded him and he survived I don't know if I wouldn't have killed him myself and that I am ashamed of. I'm glad he is gone I can be me live be my standards ….my theories…"

Draco looked back up and Hermione got herself together "I'm so sorry Draco." She mumbled unsure what else to say, "I'm not sure what else to say really I didn't expect all that."

"I know you didn't but you of all people should know and I truly am sorry."

Hermione looked at him puzzled, " In second year it was the first time I called you mudblood." He looked into Hermione's eyes she was truly shocked he remembered, "It was the first time I can remember he said I love you son to me."

"Why didn't you tell anybody, apologize, do something," Hermione was still trying to process how he had remembered now she didn't even. She knew it was before Serious Black but that was it.

"Crabbe, Goyle, and my dearest Parkinson," he smiled at her and she nodded not quite fully understanding, "My father wanted me to hang out with them so I did they would be to dumb to notice if I went and did something kind but they would tell there…. Parkinson really would tell her father he would go and tell mine and then it would be over."

"So then your father died a month in a half ago where have you been for the extra month that Hogwarts has been closed for repairs?" Hermione probed seeing just how far he'd allow her to go.

"I left the country for a little while I went to America. California to be exact. To get sun finally. Somewhere it wasn't always horrible gloomy dark plus no one new me. I just lived I didn't do anything besides keep to myself in the sun time to think and get my fathers notorious tan! I couldn't stand looking like him much longer." They both laughed at this one and Hermione studied him and what he just said.

"So far every thing I you've told me you have a reason for but why tell me." Hermione wanted to know this one thing more than any thing else. Draco gestured toward the seat next to her. She nodded and he sat in it.

Almost whispering into her ear, "You want to know my theory the reason I told you all of this?" She nodded looking into his blue eyes as deep as the ocean it felt to her.

"I don't have anyone to report to. No one to judge me or tell on me I can do what I want now I cand say what I've wanted to say since about half way through first year." He felt her look deeper into his eyes then she already was. As they both came closer to each other as he almost whispered he said it so low yet it wasn't because he was embarrassed or he didn't want anyone to hear it was because when he said it, it had so much intimacy you wouldn't understand it otherwise.

"I love you Hermione Jane Granger."

Then she was frozen as his lips met hers. And he kissed her then she opened her mouth welcoming his tongue. She didn't know why but she started kissing back. There was so much passion in it as they explored each others mouth as she closed her eyes and her hands flung up around his neck in his hair. She didn't understand why he kissed him back did she love him back this is the way she dreamed she'd kiss Ron she still did but she almost didn't want to share this passion with anyone but Draco could she love him too?

Finally, they untangled still breathing hard she looked into his newly blue eyes and wanted to kiss him so badly again.

"You better get back to Ron," smiled Draco he was embarrassed he had wanted o do that for so long pretending Pansy was Hermione for so long it blew anything he ever imagined out of the water.

He walked her back to where she had left Ron nearly twenty minutes ago and walked to the back of the train.

Hermione watched him till he stepped off the car that he had left her with Ron on.


	3. curve ball

"Hermione? Are you okay… What did Draco do? Hermione did he hurt you!" Ron put his hand on Hermione's shoulder. She stopped looking at the door that Draco went though and into Ron's eyes.

Wow she loved his blue eyes too they were so different from Malfoy's new blue eyes that had once been more of pale silver before this year. Ron the boy who had saved her from the troll and had been loyal to her all her years at Hogwarts and now she was thinking about Draco the one her two best friends hated more than anything it seemed yet she knew something they didn't about him and she felt something that she thought she could only feel with Ron.

"Umm no I'm okay Ron but earlier you were saying som-" Ron's lips were on hers and she couldn't help but kiss him back she had wanted this since fourth year. She kissed him back with the same intensity he was giving to her (which was a lot more than she could've thought possible). It was different as he pulled her closer he was a good kisser almost perfect yet different from Draco in a good way in his own way. She couldn't help but deepen the kiss losing herself in him her hands tangling in his red hair she wanted to kiss him harder to stay like this forever to not think of anything else but him and her right now. They slowed and finally pulled apart.

She looked up at him he was even taller than her sitting down. So much had changed in the last few years. Both of them caught there breath and Ron pulled her into his chest, "I love you 'Mione."

Hermione closed her eyes and rested her head on his chest. This is what she wanted for so long right? To be with Ron to kiss him be held by him. Could she tell him I love you back that was the truth right she did love him.. She did love him earlier but now she wasn't so sure. She still had the same feelings she had for him an hour ago but what about Draco. She clutched closer to Ron before she began to cry she was so confused why couldn't he have done this earlier than she would have never followed Draco to get something to drink to hear him confess his love.

"I love you too, Ron," Hermione took a deep breath when she said it she knew it was true but there was a tinge of something to it she didn't know what that was.

The train began to slow and down and they got up. Hermione slipped her hand in Ron's. She needed him right now.

Since the whole war and, killing of Dumbledore, nobody knew who's this year's head boy and girl were. They some of the old prefects and the a few new fifth years were to meet with the new Head Master, Professor Mcgonagall, to discuss the matter after the sorting ceremony, while the first years ate, in the Mcgonagall's new office.

"Ooh at last every one has arrived I'm so glad you have all come I know that a lot has happened. And so we must get down to business." She turned to face Hermione. "Now because of all the effort put forth for this school I believe you should have the honors of being head girl. As for head boy Draco Malfoy would be able to feel this position?"

"Yes m'am I would be thrilled." Draco said back. Hermione almost gasped as she heard his voice. Suddenly she wanted to leave Ron's side and go to him kiss him again, she restrained herself.

'Well maybe it wont be so hard after all its sharing a bathroom and helping prefects together.' She told herself over and over in her mind trying to keep control.

"Good thank you. One more thing than you can feel the new prefects in one the passwords, rules, and how they will be expectations on what they will be expected of." She nodded at her new heard girl and boy. "Because of the renovations that have been done we have belt an extra dorm in the castle for you two. Now the common room will be used for meeting once every one or two weeks. Besides that it will be just like your house rules you will have your own bedrooms and so on. Now I must go make the last of the announcements everyone will be dismissed in half an hour I think that will give you all more than enough time. Oh and I'll pick you to heads up after the first years are away I'll get Draco then come get you Miss Granger." With that the new head mistress was gone. Hermione felt herself coming back to reality and found her jaw hanging down. She looked around everyone at her spot in there little circle of chairs. She looked at Malfoy who had started talking.

He may have changed _alot_ -she thought- but he was still cockier than all hell. After they had finished in filling everyone in on there new duties they got up and went back to the great hall to finish eating.

"So anything new?" Harry asked as just about had made it to the Fat Lady's portrait all the first years trailing right behind.

"Umm yes actually.." Hermione began quietly she wanted to tell Harry he had probably already figured out something was up with her and Ron but they arrived at the portrait.

"Passworddd!" Yelled a shrill voice and Hermione was just a bit annoyed.

"Godric's Hollow." The door opened after Ron's loud voice projected the password so all the first years could hear.

"We'll talk after we get the first years settled," Hermione whispered to Ginny and Harry.

"Wait so you get your own dorm with Draco Malfoy! You've got to be kidding me!." Ginny sounded astonished and Hermione didn't know what to do.

"Yah I know but that's what Mcgonagall said and she's gonna meet Hermione up here in a few minutes." Ron sounded deflated, "'Mione I'm sorry."

Hermione looked at Ron shocked what were all these apologizes for today, "For what Ron?"

"For having to share a room with him I think if I would've tried harder I could've been head boy." He grabbed her hand and she almost blushed again.

How if Draco makes me feel if Ron doesn't exist, and then Ron still makes me feel if I'm in love then I know what feeling is true. She looked up at Ron who had begun talking with Harry and his sister again.

" I'd better go wait for Prof- I mean the Head Mistress." She slowly took her hand from Ron's and began walking through the hall and outside the portrait where Ron followed her.

"Hermione bear through it we don't have class tomorrow you should come by and we could go to Hogsmeade if you want to," He looked down and fidgeted his hands.

"I.. I think that would be nice Ron." That looked into each other's eyes and they came closer and closer almost kissing again when she saw Draco coming up. Immediately she pushed Ron away and looked to Malfoy. Ron turned around and saw why Hermione had pushed him away. His eyes narrowed. Then Head Mistress Mcgonagall came into view.

Ron pushed passed Hermione harder than he meant back to the portrait hole. He was stupid but when it came to Hermione he knew what he was talking about and right now he knew exactly what was going on, " Or I you want 'Mione you could stay with your new roomie over there." He snapped and each word had a substantial amount of sarcasm and venom on each word and then he slammed the portrait shut. Leaving Hermione shocked and for another time that day wanting to cry.


End file.
